Anti-Neko
by TridentStar-Synth
Summary: Kucing oh kucing... mengapa kawan sangat menggemaskan, sampai cowok biru jadi alergi? Hatsyim!


_Bulu merinding yang halus dari seekor kucing, terbawa angin sepoi-sepoi. Setiap helai membuatnya tersipu, atau bersin._

 _Sial, sial sekali tuh orang._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Vocaloid Fanfic : Anti-Neko**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre : Comedy, Romance (minor)**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid dimilikki oleh perusahaan : Yamaha, Crypton, dll...**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, random, melenceng.**

* * *

Summary : Kucing oh kucing... mengapa kawan sangat menggemaskan, sampai cowok biru jadi alergi? Hatsyim!

* * *

 _POV : Orang ketiga_

* * *

Kakak muda penjual es krim lagi tenar. Tempat strategis taman raya sering dikunjungi semua tingkatan kaum. Mau miskin, mau kaya, mau turis, mau lokal semua. Sinar _kobalt_ merefleksi warna adem meriyem. Orang yang bersangkutan sedang memakai baju tradisional kasual mahal tidak ada meriah. Yaitu Sion marganya. Ia penghuni taman hijau di depan bangku panjang yang tua, sudah berkarat tidak dipandang lagi. Kedainya hanyalah kotak es krim yang didinginkan dengan es kotak yang sangat padat. Pembeli kunjung datang tiap hari, pasti ada yang datang. Dilihat juga ada pembeli yang gemuk, kebanyakan es krim karena belinya tiap hari sih!

Di tempat yang tidak gersang ini, gadis _aquamarine_ memesan rasa es krim yang tidak lazim.

"Pesan es rasa daun bawang dong!" seru gadis aquamarine sambil menyodorkan duitnya.

"Gak ada Michuu sayang~~," rayu Sion dengan tidak sengaja. Ingin ngemodus dia. Konotasi aja diculunin.

"Iihh! Kaito mah gitu!" Miku jengkel, dengan intonasi yang meninggi langit.

Mereka sebenarnya kenalan relatif lama. Seperti senpai yang tidak pernah me-notis _kouhai_. Apalagi dengan selisih umur dua tahun, kombinasi sempurna. Jelas juga kalau Miku sudah kelas 3 SMA, Kaito kuliahan.

"Bercanda," ejek Miku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, dan mencibirkan mata ke bawah, "percaya aja es krim rasa daun bawang, aku pesannya rasa _vanilla_ tau!"

"Sial," Kaito merajuk dengan suara datar tapi tidak natural. Dengan sekopnya Kaito mengambil sesendok es penuh lalu menaruh di atas _cone_

"CIE ABANG PUNYA PACAR!" pekik semua orang di antrian, disertai cewek-cewek bersiul peluit dengan kedua jarinya. Tapi bagi cowok ada aura-aura gelap yang tidak terlihat, mereka iri hati dengan ekstrim.

"Sssttt... sssttt... setelah Miku penjualan es krim ditutup!" desis Kaito pada Miku tetapi kedengaran orang kedua. Lalu dibisikkan lagi kepada orang ketiga, dan seterusnya.

"Yaaahhh..."

Semua warga yang mengantri pada bubar. Antrian hancur lebur, tapi inilah kesempatan Miku dan Kaito berkencan, secara tidak langsung.

"Kaito-senpai~~, kita jalan-jalan yuk!" rayu Miku.

"Pasti dong! AHAHAHA!" tawa Kaito dengan lagak bangga. Meninggalkan kedainya begitu saja. Biarkanlah Kaito, itu kedai juga tidak akan kemana-mana. Siapa juga yang niat mencurinya?

Saat Kaito dan Miku berkencan, mereka jalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat komunitas. Yah, paling nyaman nongkrong di café buat minum kopi dan sebagainya. Tempat bersantai sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari _anime_ dan game sebagai waktu bebas _._ Tapi sebelum mereka sampai kesana, Miku dan Kaito menemui seekor kucing yang di jalan, menghalangi kencannya. Kucing itu bewarna putih seperti _vanilla._

"Wah... ada kucing manis!" Miku langsung meraba-raba helaian bulunya.

Sekujub tubuh Kaito merinding seketika. Bukan rambut kepala, tapi seluruh tubuh! Seluruh kulit Kaito merinding spontan dengan syaraf yang tersambung dengan matanya.

"Hii... singkirkan _benda_ itu dariku!" jerit Kaito dengan nada menggelikan. Benda, katanya. Seolah-olah itu benda mati.

"Oh? _Benda_ ini maksudmu?" Bibir Miku melengkung bawah, memiringkan kepala dengan halus. Niatnya untuk menjahili Kaito.

Tidak disadari Kaito menghirup helai-helai bulu yang beterbangan terbawa angin dan masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya.

"ATCHOO! BWESH!" bersin Kaito dengan suara meledak. Pasti disengaja, dua kali.

Miku ingin tertawa dengan penahanan gerak bibir yang bergelombang. Dalam hatinya ingin teriak 'tolong... abang jangan bikin aku ketawa...'.

'Oh! Aku punya ide!' batin Miku saat ia menemukan ide untuk menjahili Kaito. Tepat sekali dengan ide yang dilakukan karena kucingnya sendiri mengayunkan tangan pada hadapan Kaito, juga mengeong.

"Eh, kenapa gak sekalian masuk café dulu? Ada es krim disana juga kan?" saran Kaito dengan gagasan terlalu _obvious._

"Aku mau!" teriak Miku dengan nyaring. Lalu mereka langsung masuk ke café. Tapi, kucing menye itu ikut-ikutan masuk setelah elusan lembut dari Miku. Kaito dengan muka melasnya hanya bepasrah 'uhh...'.

Di dalam café dengan desain kompleks, ternyata isinya agak miskin dalam dekorasi. Cuma ruangan lapang, warna yang datar tidak bermotif dan tidak adanya imajinasi. AC juga tidak terlalu berfungsi, tapi menghembuskan udara lumayan dingin. Kucing _vanilla_ itu tetap saja mengikuti jejak mereka berdua. Paling tidak sepi pengunjung, dan tidak ada seorangpun heran pada kucing datang ke café.

Tidak ada yang penting, tapi Kaito berperilaku manja sekarang. Gara-gara kucing aja Miku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas pembayaran hidangan sederhana, tambah es krim. Harga keseluruhan 444¥. Lalu mereka duduk di _booth_ terjauh dari sorotan sinar matahari. Gara-gara Kaito tidak suka tempat panas membentuk _phobia_ yang kedua adalah es krim mencair, terjadilah peperangan kekanak-kanakkan, alias _Childish War.  
_

Lagu yang disetel juga agak muluk untuk didengar untuk mereka berdua, nadanya kurang dinamis. Duduk manis aja tanpa obrolan. Terlalu sepi.

"Uhh... hoi..."

Sahutan Kaito dengan suara mengaret lesu memerkatikan gadis maid modis dari jarak jauh. Surai rambut hijau dan iris mata warna identik menarik perhatian Kaito, memasangkan mata terbelalak. Bleh, Miku mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap-yang merupakan sinar X-tidak dapat ditangkap retina. _Nametag_ Maid : Megumi Ayate.

"A... Ada apa?..." tanya Megumi dengan nada malu-malu serasa takut dicela.

"Usir kucing ini dong..."

"Maaf Kakak... kucing adalah hewan khusus yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruangan café ini. Mumpung juga ini adalah kitten café," jawabnya dengan formal.

"Oh Gumi, maaf ya abangku mau meledak," permisi Miku sambil memegang pundaknya, duduk di bangku yang sama.

~ &#(*&$%!

Penuh simbol tidak terbaca muncul dari suara Kaito. Miku tertawa penuh bahak, dan maniak. Sementara itu Gumi si gadis modis menkikih ringan. Kucing itu lompat ke wajah Kaito dan menemplokkan telapak kakinya tepat menyentuh hidung. Es krimnya terkontaminasi oleh bulu kucing. Untung bersih bulunya.

"Lepasin _benda_ itu dariku! Lepasin!" perintah Kaito dengan teriakan.

"Gak," tolak Miku dengan satu kata.

Kaito mengeluh karena es krim yang sudah terkena bulu kucing yang terbang berserakan. Dengan penuh kemurungan, Kaito mencoba jilat es krim yang sedikit meleleh, melawan _phobia_ dengan _philia._

"Hmm..." simak Miku dengan dengungan tenggorok gatal.

"YIKES."

Kaito mual seketika, benar-benar _phobia_ lebih ampuh daripada _philia._ Karena itulah, Kaito membuang es krim ke lantai. Miku memijat Kaito setelah kekejian kucing yang membuatnya menggila. Es krim kesukaannya jadi mubazir...

"Yaelah... masa ama kucing aja takut..." ujar Miku, "sini, kita pergi dulu! Dah Gumi!"

"Uhh... aa." Gumi menanggapi tanpa mimik muka yang tampak.

Ditarik keluar dari café, wajah Miku menembem dengan awan-awan amarah keluar dari telinganya, disembunyikan diam-diam asapnya dan meletus.

"Iihhh! Kaito penakut aahhh!" rengek Miku dengan suara melengking.

"So? Sori..." Dikira Kaito mau nantang balik, malah pundung maaf tunduk kepala secara formal.

Kucing unyu itu tetap mengikuti Kaito dan karena merasa perlu dimanja. Kucing tersebut mengelus dan menggetarkan bulunya dekat-dekat celana panjang Kaito. Lagi-lagi membuat Kaito geli.

"Tuh! Kucingnya jatuh cinta padamu!" tunjuk Miku dengan acungan jari telunjuknya.

Kaito terlalu menggelitik bagi kucing tersebut. Kucingnya tersenyum dengan wajah melengkung, pastinya imut bagi mata Miku. Nah, Miku dan Kaito melanjutkan kencannya tetapi Kaito masih saja risih terhadap kucing manis itu. Gula tinggi glukosa, ibaratnya.

"Ke mana lagi woi..."

"Hmm, gimana kalau kita ke _Game Center_?" saran Miku berujung tanda tanya, "banyak game bagus disana!" lalu langsung menuju tanda seru.

Kaito mulai bersyukur karena ia mengita bahwa kucing tidak boleh dibawa masuk ke dalam _Game Center_. Kaito mulai lirik-lirik norma simbol dengan seksama, tetapi tidak ditemukan. Tidak ada kata terserah untuk dia, oleh Miku.

"Ada apa sih Kaito? AYO SINI!" Miku ngambek lalu menarik-narik syal itu sampai membuat mukanya pucat, langsung diseret menggesek sepatunya ke dalam Game Center.

Tempat itu merupakan tempat favorit saudara Kagamine, si pirang paku dan pirang pendek. Mereka sedang bermain game musik berduaan, sinkron sempurna. Itulah tempat hunian mereka. Dari mesin cuci 8-tombol lingkaran, menuju ke dansa 4-panah, lalu ke game DJ 7-tombol piano F sampai B dan _turntable_ , temanya ninja setelah _update_ dari kereta.

"Miku, emangnya kita mau main apa sambil bawa-bawa kucing begini?"

"Ada deh." Mata Miku mengedip genit.

Tidak hanya Kaito muak pada peraturan boleh bawa binatang peliharaan, ternyata ada _Pet Simulator_ , permainan yang mengandalkan binatang peliharaan dalam waktu 10 menit, standar game musik tiga ronde.

"Ugh..." Kaito mulas dengan wajah pucat kehijauan. Sementara itu Miku langsung ke kasir _Game_ Center tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Oh, Hatsune Miku. Anda mau memasukkan berapa Yen di dalam kartu?" nawar gadis berambut Amethyst dengan jaket _Hoodie_ nya.

"Yukari-san, saya ingin memasukkan 500¥ dalam saldo kartu," cakap Miku sambil menggeletakan kartu saldo _Game Center_ dan uang 500¥ di meja kasir, di depan Yukari.

"Hatsune Miku, namamu terdata ulang, 700¥ dimasukkan." Yukari menggesek kartu tersebut dan 700¥ telah diserahkan padanya.

"Terima kasih kak," ucap Miku dan langsung menyeret tangan Kaito sampai nyaris patah, "Kaito~~~, ke _Pet Simulator_ yuk~~~!"

Batin Kaito menolak keras. Geleng-geleng sambil ditarik tangannya, tapi tidak bisa menolak imbauan Miku. Tapi saat melangkah ke _Pet Simulator_ ternyata remaja pirang mengantri duluan setelah kecapean main permainan dansa 4-panah, bekas main berturut-turut disana.

"Oh sori, kita udah ngantri duluan," ujar Len.

"Shota, bolehkah kita duluan? Nanti aku kasih kredit gratis main game _mini-launchpad_ kubus," bujuk Miku, "dua. Buat kalian berdua."

Memori Len nge- _backtrack_ dengan panggilan "Shota". Len membelakangi tubuhnya dan mengerutkan wajahnya ngambek. Wajahnya aja memerah _scarlet_. Len juga mengisyaratkan dengan hatinya semoga tidak terjadi lagi, sementara Miku tertawa tanpa suara. Lepas dan hilang.

"Miku, jangan panggil Len shota lagi deh. Lagipula oke, silahkan duluan." Rin langsung minggat. Miku mengikutinya dan mengisi kredit gratis buat main _mini-launchpad_ kubus, 200¥ yang ditanggung, sisanya sukarela oleh saudara cermin.

"Oi... _Pet Simulator_ itu cara kerjanya kayak gimana sih?... kok kayak gedung kecil gitu?..."

Kaito mau muntah gara-gara _phobia_ yang berlebihan. Apalagi _Pet_ _Simulator_ adalah simulasi kucing dan anjing. Penampilan arkadenya sendiri super-norak, motif bintik pelangi dimana-mana. Bleh, bagi orang jantan. Matanya Kaito sesaat melihat motif norak itu membuatnya sakit, buta warna parsial.

"Ayo!" Miku menarik tangan Kaito dan langsung memasukkan kreditnya lewat kartu gesek.

Tapi...

Kaito bersama kucingnya itulah yang dibawa-bawa untuk main, ternyata kredit buat satu orang. _One player_ , Miku langsung kabur. Lalu menjulurkan lidahnya lewat jendela _Pet Simulator_.

"Bweek! Silahkan main sendiri bung!"

"AAAAAAAAAA," jerit Kaito dengan suara meledak, hanya satu alfabet.

Jeritan jantan Kaito serupa skenarionya seperti _shota_ Len, diperhatikan publik. Suaranya mengundang para penggemar es krim. Kucing di dalam simulasi mencakar terus menerus dengan genit. Mulut kucing berbentuk omega kecil, dengan jalan-jalan memikat Kaito yang _phobia._ Miku yang licik menggunakan sisa uangnya 200¥ buat main garis coaster berlogo _Invader_. Gamenya murah meriah, enak bisa empat kali main.

Kaito terus-terusan panik, harus menjalani 30 menit yang rasanya seperti neraka. Neraka kucing. Ke _phobia_ an terhadap kucing tersebut membuatnya dia menjadi gila, sampai-sampai dicakar kucing berkali-kali meninggalkan bekas luka yang belum menggores kulit hidup. Kucingnya terlalu halus, menggosok kulit Kaito dengan kontak sesensitif mungkin.

Dalam tampilan permainan _Pet Simulator,_ yang ada hanyalah kekacauan.

&#|^!"# $"?%!

Muncul lagi, bahasa sensor...

* * *

 _30 menit berlalu..._

* * *

Kaito keluar dari _Pet Simulator_ , dengan kepala meluap uap. Kucing malah agak marah karena tidak sesuai kenyataan. Kaito lalu dihampiri Miku, yang makin kesal karena _over-phobia_ yang ia alami. Kondisinya ketahuan.

"Kaito? Wajahmu kenapa?" Miku menanyai keadaan Kaito dengan wajah yang tidak mengenakkan. Sebenarnya Miku lebih mencemaskan kucing dengan wajah tersipu, dibandingkan dengan Kaito yang ditanggapnya dengan cetus.

"Gila... Kucing gila..." desah Kaito sesaat kucing putih keluar dari _game center_. Kucing mengeong pada Miku.

"KAMU YANG GILA KALI!" Miku menonjok pipi Kaito, seperti anime tinju satu.

Kaito tergesek tanah sangat keras saat terjatuh. Luka-luka yang dirasakan bertubi-tubi. Menggelinding dan memantul sampai menabrak _Video Game Shop_. Salah satu permainan dari display terjatuh, ternyata permainan tersebut adalah _Neko-Neko_ untuk _Vocalo-Station_. Kaito membanting permainan tersebut, sampai menyuruh Miku untuk ganti rugi. Tapi gagal, seperti nasib biasa Kaito.

"Game sialan! UGH!" _phobia_ kucing yang terus berlanjut memicunya untuk merusak _Neko-Neko._

Miku membunyikan lengan, mengancam Kaito dan menonjoknya sebelum Kaito sempat membayar. Uang ditanggung oleh Kaito sendiri, lalu langsung diseret seketika.

"Ganti sini permainan yang kamu rusak dengan uangmu!" tegur pemilik _Video Game Shop_ pada Kaito yang tergeletak di tanah. Kaito takut, takut uangnya lenyap seketika disedot ganti rugi.

Uang Kaito yang disimpan dari usaha penjualan es krim amblas semua. Kosong melompong hasilnya. Miku meninggalkan Kaito sambil membawa kucing putih, mengelusnya pelan-pelan. Kenalan relatif lama ini tertunda, putus. Justru malah si _senpai_ yang ditinggalkan _kouhai_.

Kaito menemui kucing hitam, lalu melompatnya di atas tubuhnya yang tergeletak di depan display _Video Game Shop_. Langsung bangkis, menggumpalkan kotoran hidung.

"Miku-chan... uhuhuhu..."

Ditinggal secara dramatis, Kaito langsung murung.

* * *

 _Dasar Ngenes!_

* * *

 **-The End-**

* * *

You know, ini adalah fanfic yang tidak kesampaian berbulan-bulan dan akhirnya jadi pada Tahun baru ini... Juga, bahasanya jadi inkonsisten.

Selain itu, terima kasih telah membaca.

* * *

Glossary, ini adalah fitur baru untuk mengetahui beberapa kata yang aku garis miring (tapi tidak semua)

 _Senpai_ : Kakak kelas

 _Kouhai_ : Adik kelas

 _Hoodie_ : Jaket dengan telinga seperti kelinci

 _Vocalo-Station_ : Game Console di dunia Vocaloid

 _Turntable_ : Disc yang digunakan dalam DJ untuk efek _Scratching_

 _Game Center :_ Tempat untuk bermain game _Arcade_

 _Booth :_ Tempat duduk di restoran/cafe yang empuk

* * *

 _Epilogue :_

" _Ampun dah... aku terpaksa harus sogok Yuuma nih..." Kaito berjalan selesu-lesunya menuju rumah Yuuma, untuk minta duit. Ingin ngulang modal, lalu ditanggung sebagai hutang._

 _Sesampainya rumah Yuuma yang sederhana tapi rapi, Kaito mengetuk pintunya. Tapi mengetahui rumahnya tidak dikunci, Kaito memutar kenop pintu dan..._

" _Oi, mau ngapain kamu?" tanya Yuuma yang sedang duduk bersila dikelilingi kucing Persia, di tangan, di kaki, bahkan di kepala. Semuanya ada lima.  
_

 _Kaito membanting pintu secara langsung, membuat adiknya yang bersurai putih mutiara bertanya. Heran melihat perlakuan orang yang kunjung langsung banting._

" _Kenapa tuh orang?" tanya gadis bersurai putih mutiara._

" _Entah..."_


End file.
